In recent years, various types of wearable electronic devices such as smart watches, smart bands, smart necklaces, and the like have been developed. The function of wearable electronic devices has gradually expanded, and wearable electronic devices may perform various functions such as phone calls, health management, clock, message confirmation, schedule confirmation, and the like.
A battery may be mounted in a wearable electronic device, which is charged through an external charging apparatus. The wearable electronic device may be charged in various schemes such as charging through a cable connection, wireless charging, charging through a contact between terminals, and the like.